Episode 3-11
Summary Maruna does nothing more than hold back the sura in order to keep up his ruse of being only a half, while hoping the others will attack it quickly. Teo realizes that there are other suras inside the dead ones and orders the carcasses to be destroyed. Parr is confused whether Maruna is really the sura that killed her friends or is just a half that only looks like him. The fighters discover that their magic and transcendentals no longer work. This and the sura's red eyes causes Maruna to realize that they are dealing with Taraka suras. The toothy sura begin to float in the air, ignoring Maruna and heading straight for Gandharva. Teo and the fighters attack and bring it back down. Gandharva, watching Teo's back, recalls Teo from the past. He starts to call her name, but she interrupts and tells him to "Get back, kid." Maruna also tells him (in sura speech) to get away because the sura is targeting him. Instead, Gandharva tells Teo to run because these suras block magic and transcendentals and the fighters would not be able to handle them. He then tells Maruna (in sura speech) that he is trying to get them to leave so that Maruna can take sura form and destroy the suras. The sura suddenly spawns tentacles and begins to attack again. Maruna has finally had it, sprouts his wings, and stomps the sura. Gandharva nervously points out that he will risk getting caught by Agni and Chandra, but Maruna replies that it will not matter because he is going to take this opportunity to use the passage to return to the sura realm. He has tried to help Gandharva all this time, but he has finally reached his limit. In the end, he tells Gandharva that he does not deserve to be called a king. 3-011 suras (detail).png|on the move 3-011 run, Teo.png|go away 3-011 these suras block transcendentals.png|listen, please 3-011 wings out.png|he's the guy Currygom's comment The revolt of the chick who has been patient for 7 years! Afterword It's not Elwin. In the previous episode, in two scenes, a fuchsia-haired person was standing behind Parr. Some of you thought it was Elwin because of the hair color, but Elwin is a half, so there's no way she'd grow that big even after 7 years have gone by... She doesn't carry a staff like that, either! Maruna and Elwin's meeting will happen later on! strange and weird This guy has three mouths... and among the Taraka suras appearing in Season 3, this one is very handsome. There are more waiting to appear who will make you doubt what genre this webtoon is, so look forward to it(?!) killer confirmed by the same attire he wore as that day The story has changed, so I'm a lot more busy, but it's okay. This is better than having a story that worries me. I was asked if this change would affect the ending. It doesn't. This doesn't influence the ending whether Maruna meets Elwin or Parr first... The only difference is that some of the plot around Maruna will change, and that's all. Cool Blast Maruna In the past in the Kubera FanCafe, Maruna's nickname was Ganpogma (간폭마). ganji/pogbal/Maruna (cool/blast/Maruna)... Hahahahaha. He really had some serious things going on with him at the beginning of Season 1. It's just that he's getting more and more self-destructive now... Anyway, he hasn't looked cool in a long while, so I just thought about that while remembering old times... He's often abused and he rolls with the punches, and sometimes~ he gets his own nickname. (I like Maruna—don't get me wrong.) Notes * Re: the fuchsia-haired person in the group of Kalibloom fighters in Episode 3-10: Fans had been debating whether or not it was Teo's daughter Elwin. * Currygom mentions that the sura has three mouths. The mouth on the bottom lacks visible teeth. * It has been mentioned before that Garuda halfs with wings are rare. * There is a hidden Currygom in this episode. References